Tired Lilac
by Ability King KK
Summary: Anabel is very tired and Looker wants to know why. He'll soon wish he didn't.


Looker was concerned. His partner, Anabel, was trying to hide it, but he could tell she was exhausted. Even her Espeon looked concerned. As to why she was so tired is what he was going to get to the bottom of.

"Anabel?"

"Hm?" came the sleepy response.

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" asked the Interpol officer.

"O-Of course I have! What makes you think I'm not?" questioned the lavender-haired woman.

"Well for one thing, you look as if you're ready to just drop off your feet," explained Looker. "I know you're not the type of person who will just stay up late for no reason, so why haven't you been getting any sleep?"

The man was surprised when Anabel turned away with a bright blush on her face. Was it something that embarrassing? He would soon get his answer.

"Anabel!"

"_Pika!"_

The two officers looked over to where the voice came from to find a raven-haired man and his Pikachu coming their way. Glancing at Anabel, Looker found that her face had become even redder than before.

"A-Ash! Wh-What are you doing here?" questioned Anabel with a stutter.

"I came to check up on you," replied Ash with a smile as Pikachu jump down to go play with Anabel's Espeon. "After last night I figured you'd still be tired and it looks like I was right when you left this morning."

Looker could have sworn he saw steam coming off of Anabel. With how red she was, the way she was fidgeting, and the way she felt about the raven-haired trainer before them, it didn't take long for the older man to figure out what was going on.

Clearing his throat, he got the teens' attention. "Ash. Anabel. I know you two are at that age where your hormones can get the best of you, but please try and refrain from being…intimate with each other while we're here. We are on a job, after all."

Ash had a slight blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, while Anabel looked as if she wanted to hide under a rock. How embarrassing to be caught like that.

"I guess we could try and cut back to doing it once a week," stated the boy with a guilty look.

"A-Ash!" exclaimed Anabel with a squeak. She hid her face behind her hands, not wanting to be seen by Looker right now.

The older man had a blank look on his face as he looked at the young couple. "Just how many times have you been…intimate?"

Seeing as how Anabel was NOT going to answer, it was up to Ash to tell the truth.

"Not every night, but it is a lot."

A whimper could be heard from Anabel as she moved towards her lover and leaned into his back to further hide herself. Ash turned and brought the girl into his arms, whispering apologies to her as he stroked her hair.

Looker could only pinch the bridge of his nose as he brought in this new information. If the young couple has been intimate that much, just how much stamina did Ash have and how the hell hasn't Anabel dropped from exhaustion yet? That was one answer Looker did NOT want to know.

Taking a deep breath, Looker spoke. "Just…just don't do it anymore. I have no problem with your relationship, but you must be responsible about it. Understood?"

Seeing the two teens nod in confirmation, Looker turned and moved forward. Ash and Anabel followed soon after a few feet behind.

"Sorry about that, Anabel. Maybe I should have kept quiet," stated Ash, looking ashamed.

"…No, it's just as much my fault," replied Anabel with a sigh. "I should have known better than to give in to my desires, but…"

"But?"

Anabel blushed at her next words. "You are very irresistible, you know that? It also doesn't help that you have…magic hands."

Ash blinked a few times in confusion before letting out a chuckle at how cute Anabel was when she got all shy. Pulling his lover closer, he placed a quick kiss to the side of her head. Anabel, still red in the face, snuggled closer to Ash as the two of them continued following after Looker. As they did, they reflected on what Looker told them.

Chances were they wouldn't be taking that advice anytime soon.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Just another quick Abilityshipping one-shot I wanted to post. Anabel clearly loves Ash and it needs to be showcased more often. There is absolutely no basis for Looker x Anabel, which is called what? Fallenshipping? Probably because you had to have fallen on your head to think it's a good idea.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get more Abilityshipping stories out there. As one of the only REAL Anabel fan out there, it's my responsibility to do so.**


End file.
